


Love Never Did Run Smooth

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [68]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cupid Patton, Implied Background Demus, Love Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:i've got an idea for an au!! patton is in charge of making people fall in love and he has to get logan and roman together. but he accidentally makes roman fall in love with virgil, so he's trying to correct his mistake. aaaand i leave the ending up to you :D
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Love Never Did Run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> i've got an idea for an au!! patton is in charge of making people fall in love and he has to get logan and roman together. but he accidentally makes roman fall in love with virgil, so he's trying to correct his mistake. aaaand i leave the ending up to you :D

"New assignment! New assignment!" Patton sang as he buzzed up out of bed that morning, humming to himself as he twirled his way to the shower and then off to work. Assignment day was an excellent day, full of fresh challenges and excitement and all the usual anticipation of budding romance a cupid could ever want. It was almost as good as the feeling when he finally successfully got the new lovers together, but nothing beat that.

Patton exchanged bright smiles and friendly greetings with every equally bright and friendly inhabitant of his town in Aphrodosia. They were all cupids, the odd guardian angel visiting scattered here and there. The town was alive with vibrance and movement as per usual in the mornings and Patton was far from the only one singing to themselves.

"Good morning Emile!" He chirped when he got in the elevator at work.

"Good morning Patton!" Emile chirped back, smile wide. "Oh, it's your new assignment day, isn't it!"

"It is!" Patton grinned, clasping his hands and swaying dreamily. "Oh I so hope they're lovely. But they always are. Isn't it such a beautiful thing?!"

Emile swooned a little, and they giggled together before Emile jumped out at Relationship Rebuilding and Patton continued up to Meeting Cute and Love At First Sight.

Patton's last assignment had been wonderful and easy and quite frankly misfiled as Meeting Cute when really it should've been under Happenstance and Meeting Ugly and/or Villains Need Love Too. They were sweet and chaotic and he hoped he got a chance to check in on the soon. But the prospect of a new assignment was just even more tantalising and Patton shrieked with glee when he was finally handed the folder.

One Logan Haynes and his soon-to-be-beau Roman Leroy were just the most dazzling, high class power-couple he'd ever seen! Logan was a young data analyst for NASA and Roman was apparently a very well known 'YouTuber', whatever that meant exactly. They shared a fascination and passion for the known world and what lay beyond, and they were both not-so-secret nerds. It was a match made in Aphrodosia!

The air on Earth hummed when he descended with his mojo stocked up and ready to go. Logan was going to be the harder target so it would be safer to start with Roman and let his own romantic side do half the work for him.

If only the other guy hadn't stumbled into the changing room unexpectedly and stolen the hearts from Roman's eyes…

Patton was in so. much. trouble.


End file.
